Wrong Number
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: "Is this my crazy lover?" Yep, that was one way to put an end to the annoying scammers, and Frankenstein's household receives a lot of those.


_Frankenstein_

Frankenstein despised sales calls.

They were annoying, and his house was constantly bombarded by those scammers and creeps.

Sometimes, he would try to ignore the constant ringing. But...that idea lasted three minutes before he tried to smash the phone.

The damage and the bill for a new phone made him cringe after that.

But he had a plan now. A flawless plan. There was no way this brilliant idea of his could fail. When the phone began to ring, Frankenstein stalked towards the ringing phone. Everyone in the household watched him warily, detecting the menacing aura. Even Raizel watched his servant with open caution.

Glancing at the caller ID, Frankenstein answered the phone with a smirk. Before the person on the other end could get a word out, Frankenstein rushed on.

"Is this my crazy lover?"

' _Click'_

Frankenstein smirked as the caller hung up. Satisfied, he set the phone back and walked into the kitchen, unaware of the startled stares he was getting.

In the living room, everyone watched their Boss leave for the kitchen. Leaning forward, Tao whispered, "Umm, so who's his lover?"

* * *

 _Tao_

Tao thrived on answering sales calls. In fact, he loved coming up with different answers to the annoying scammers. He looked forward to answering a phone call, but he had learned the hard way to check the caller ID before he answered the phone. He did not need a repeat of calling Rael his 'gorgeous girlfriend' anytime soon.

But today, the phone was ringing, and he was the closest one to the device.

"I got it!" Tao hollered, running up from his seat and dashing for the phone. Glancing at the caller ID, Tao grinned.

"Buddy the elf, what's your favorite color?" Tao asked cheerfully. He tilted his head, waiting and listening before chuckling in amusement.

' _Click'_

With a grin, Tao hung up the phone and dashed back to his computer. With the phone call long forgotten to Tao as he immersed himself into his computer, he did not notice Raizel's curious gaze.

With an amused sigh, Raizel went back to sipping his tea. Hm, it was probably another sales call. They had been getting those a lot recently. Though Raizel had been curious as to why his human companions would answer the phone in such a way at first, he grew to enjoy watching them come up with creative ways to drive off sales callers.

* * *

 _M21_

Even before he picked up the phone, M21 knew it was a sales call. He didn't need to be a superhuman to know that. So, it was with a guilty pleasure that he picked up his phone and answered it. He was in the kitchen doing his chores anyway, and he was the closest to the phone.

"Assassinations Mortuary," he said as he dried the plate. "You stab 'em, we slab 'em. We take payments in cash, gold or drugs. Is the caller the corpse?" M21 couldn't help but smirk as he delivered that last line.

Tao and Takeo chuckled in amusement. Raizel just watched with an interested gaze.

M21's smirk only grew as he heard the choked gasp on the other end of the line, and the faint ' _click'_ sound on the other end. With a grin, M21 hung up.

As he set the phone back, he looked up to see Raizel watching him. M21 shrugged. "Sales call."

* * *

 _Takeo_

Contrary to what others believed, Takeo looked forward to answering sales calls. It was amusing to him, and he picked up different ideas from the others.

As the phone rang, Takeo beat Tao to the phone. The hacker let out a disappointed huff, but he watched with anticipation as his partner answered the phone. Takeo cocked his head, listening as he waited for the person on the other end to say the first word.

" _Hello?"_

Bingo.

"Dream-on! Dream-on!" Takeo sang. "Dream yourself a dream come true! Dream on! Dream on! Dream until your dreams come true!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tao trying to withhold his laughter while M21 chuckled in amusement.

"So," Takeo started with a grin. "Did you like my singing?"

" _Um, I think I have the wrong number."_

' _Click'_

"Aw," Tao whined. "I don't think they liked your Aerosmith impersonation."

Takeo shrugged as he hung up the phone. "Everyone's a critic."

* * *

 _Seira_

Even Seira got pulled into the 'sales call scamming.'

As she picked up the phone, she could feel the eyes of everyone on her, wondering what she would do.

"Thank you for calling Dr. Raizel's office," Seira answered. She could not resist smiling at Raizel's raised eyebrow. "Are you calling to make an appointment?"

' _Click'_

With a hum, Seira hung up the phone. Turning to Raizel, she bowed. "I apologize for using your name for such a trivial matter."

To her relief, Rai just smiled. Regis, on the other hand, sputtered. "S-Seira?"

* * *

 _Cadis Etrama di Raizel_

Raizel sipped his tea, the smell of the nice aroma filling his nose. The household was quiet once more. The children had left a while ago, Takeo and M21 were in the kitchen cleaning, and Tao was researching on his computer. Raizel had to admit that the silence usually bothered him, but he could hear Tao typing away, and Takeo speaking with M21 as they cleaned. Somewhere, Seira was putting away the pots and pans from dinner, and Regis was assisting her. Frankenstein strode forward with another pot of tea, ready to refill his Master's cup.

The peace and quiet was disrupted with the sound of a ringing phone. With a sigh, Raizel slipped his phone out if his pocket and frowned. He didn't recognize the number at all, and it wasn't listed as his contacts. Frankenstein looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything as he filled his Master's teacup.

A sudden, thrilling thought occurred to Rai. This was a sales call.

Raizel smiled as he answered the call. "Is this my crazy lover?"

Frankenstein choked, sputtering as he stared at his Master. The person on the other end of the phone was equally shocked, and hung up.

' _Click'_

Raizel turned off his phone and slowly glanced at Frankenstein. The blonde human's cheeks were a light pink, and Raizel could detect faint embarrassment through the bond as it slowly occurred to him where his Master could have possibly picked up such a line.

Frankenstein realized that he had no one to blame but himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, this is how I answer my phone to those annoying scammers and sales-calls. And to Lord of the Gauntlets who has been reviewing my stories, thank you, and you're welcome! And yes, I do agree that we have similar usernames, which is totally cool!**


End file.
